A Song Frozen in the Wind
by LivingInFantasyEveryday
Summary: Frozenkit and her sisters were going to become apprentice's then warriors. That was all they wanted to be in their future. What they don't know is that StarClan and a bit of destiny as much in store for them. Clans are - FeatherClan, RainClan, BreezeClan, and FireClan (All OC characters so far may add a few from the actual series)


**Hi this is LiFE of Living in Fantasy Everyday. This is my first story so please don't hate-rate **

* * *

**.::Leader::.**

**Heatstar - Dark ginger tabby tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes.**

**.:Deputy:.**

**Leafblaze – Light brown tabby tom with cream chest and muzzle, green eyes**

**.:Medicine Cat:.**

**Owlflight- Old pale brown and gray tom with big golden eyes. (Sweetpaw)**

**.:Warriors:.**

**Peachflower – Small, pale tortoiseshell she-cat with pale eyes. (Echopaw)**

**Thornstripe – Pure brown tom with yellow-green eyes.**

**Ashflight – Dark brown-gray tabby tom with icy blue eyes. (Oakpaw)**

**Emeraldheart – Black she-cat with a white dash on her chest and paws, emerald green eyes.**

**Sunspark – Ginger tom with one black paw and one white one, golden-amber eyes. (Fawnpaw)**

**Sparrowfrost – Brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes. (Whitepaw)**

**Tigerlily – Dark brown tabby she-cat with white spotted paws, green eyes. (Spottedpaw)**

**Nightwhisper – Black and white tom with blue eyes.**

**Snowbreeze – White she-cat with silver paws and chest, icy blue eyes.**

**Smallwhisper – Tiny, gray and white she-cat with dark blue eyes.**

**Eagleheart – Light brown tom with black tabby stripes and white paws, amber eyes. (Rustypaw)**

**Breezefall – Dark gray tom with black paws and ears, silver-blue eyes.**

**Duskclaw – Dark gray tabby tom with silver-green eyes.**

**Foxfire- Reddish-brown (w/darker flecks) tom with amber-green eyes.**

**.:Apprentices:.**

**Sweetpaw (Mentor- Owlflight) – Tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and paws, blue eyes.**

**Echopaw (Mentor- Peachflower) – Small white and silver she-cat with darker paws and silver-blue eyes.**

**Whitepaw (Mentor- Sparrowfrost) White and silver tom with gray paws and chest. **

**Rustypaw (Mentor- Eagleheart) Red-ginger tom with a white muzzle and paws, amber eyes.**

**Fawnpaw (Mentor – Sunspark) Light brown (w/darker flecks) she-cat with white spotted paws, golden-amber eyes.**

**Spottedpaw (Mentor – Tigerlily) Ginger tom with darker flecks around his face, legs, and tail, white chest and black paws, golden-green eyes.**

**Oakpaw (Mentor – Ashflight) Dark brown (w/darker flecks) tom with a cream colored muzzle and paws.**

**.:Queens/Kits:.**

**Mistydove – Silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. _(Mother of Breezefall's kits, Azurekit – Gray, white, and black she-kit with blue eyes, Silverkit – Silver she-cat with white paws and a gray face, silver-blue eyes, Frozenkit – Dark gray and white tabby she-kit with big icy dark blue eyes)_**

**Flarelight – Cream colored she-cat with darker paws and amber eyes. _(Mother of Thornstripe's kits, Olivekit – Pure brown she-cat with olive-green eyes, Hawkkit – Brown and cream tabby tom with golden-amber eyes)_**

**Rosefeather – Long-furred dark ginger (w/darker flecks) she-cat with white chest and paws, olive-green eyes. _(Mother of Sunspark's kits, Lionkit - A long-furred dark ginger flecked golden tom with cream colored paws and muzzle, amber eyes, Amberkit – A dark tortoiseshell she-cat with white flecked paws and golden-amber eyes, and Sparkkit – A ginger tom with black paws, ears, and spotted tail, golden-green eyes)_**

**.:Elders:.**

**Fadedstone – Pale gray spotted tom with golden eyes.**

**Cloudfall – White tom with a gray muzzle from age, silver-green eyes.**

**Fallingheart – A small tortoiseshell she-cat with a white dash on her chest, and green eyes.**

* * *

"Frozenkit! Frozenkit, wake up already!" a voice mewled loudly. I tried turned over on my side to avoid the harsh yowl in my ears.

"Come on Azurekit, you should let her sleep." another mew stated in a softer tone.

"Well she hasn't opened her eyes yet, so she could be wide awake." Yet another voice mewed, this one was lower than the earlier two.

Finally having enough of the other kits' bickering about me, I sat up and slowly opened my eyes revealing a whole new world for me. Barely suppressing a small gasp, I turned to face two she-kits and a tom. 'The two she-kits are Silverkit and Azurekit, my sisters', I thought as she put scents and voices to faces. The tom, I guessed was Hawkkit, Flarelight's son. He seemed to notice my newly-opened eyes first, "Oh hey! She's opened her eyes!"

Silverkit and Azurekit turned to face me. "Oh my gosh! Your eyes are so pretty!" Azurekit squealed in excitement.

"Wh-What do they look like?" I asked my sisters.

Silverkit was the one who answered this time, "They are a blue, but darker than ours, but also kind of…icy. It's kind of hard to explain." Silverkit told me in a soft voice.

"Don't you think Frozenkit's eyes are pretty?" Azurekit seemed to be asking everyone.

Without my knowledge, Azurekit had pretty much gathered every kit in the nursery and asked them this question. My fur pricked hot with embarrassment.

"Um sure" and, "I guess" were the main replies from the toms, but the other she-kits' replies were "So pretty!" or "I am so jealous!" or, "Just cause they are blue, doesn't mean they are prettier".

Everyone's replies were embarrassing, and I just shied away from them. In the action of doing this, I accidentally bumped into another cat. "Mother!" I squealed.

Mistydove smiled gently down at me, "I see you've opened your eyes Frozenkit." She told me.

"I don't think anyone doesn't know. All the mewling that Azurekit is making has probably made it to BreezeClan." Flarelight said mildly.

I laughed a little at this, Azurekit's comment about my eyes were very embarrassing. All of the sudden we heard a loud yowl call out, "All cats old enough, gather beneath the Soaring Rock for a Clan meeting!"

"Ooh! Is that Heatstar?" I asked in anticipation.

Flarelight looked up from grooming her kits, "You can come outside to watch." She told my sisters and me.

Without another word, we ran outside to join Flarelight and her kits. "Whoa! The Soaring Rock is huge!" Azurekit commented and I had to agree with her. It was a big rock in the shade of a bluish-white. There was moss growing on the side of it and ivy crawling up its sides. Heatstar's dark ginger pelt really stood out when he was on the rock.

"Olivekit and Hawkkit step forward!" Heatstar announced.

Flarelight let her kits go and as soon as she did, they both practically raced over to the Soaring Rock.

"Also, Fawnpaw and Oakpaw step forward as well." Heatstar declared.

The two apprentices steadily made their way to the Soaring Rock. This was the first time that I had seen the two apprentices. I mean, Fawnpaw would sometimes come into the nursery to drop off a mouse or two, but seeing the two apprentices I just now realized how powerful they were and now looked too.

"Olivekit, Hawkkit, do you wish to train to become a warrior?" Heatstar asked.

"I do!" came Olivekit's and Hawkkit's replies in unison.

"Then until you become fully fledged warriors you shall be called Olivepaw and Hawkpaw. Olivepaw's mentor will be Foxfire!" A reddish-brown tom came from the crowd the greet his new apprentice. "Foxfire, I believe this is your first apprentice. I hope you pass on your talents and skills onto Olivepaw." Foxfire dipped his head to his leader and touched noses with Olivepaw.

"Hawkpaw's mentor will be Nightwhisper. This time a large black and white tom came from the crowd. "I hope you pass your talents and skill onto Hawkpaw." Nightwhisper touched noses with Hawkpaw and the two newly announced mentors and apprentices sat back down.

"Fawnpaw and Oakpaw, your mentors and I have decided it is time for you both to become warriors." Heatstar's gaze fell onto Fawnpaw, "Fawnpaw, you shall now be known as Fawnspots and the clan welcomes you as a fully-fledged warrior." His gaze then fell to Oakpaw, "Oakpaw you shall now be known as Oakblaze and the clan welcomes you as a fully-fledged warrior!"

The clan started calling out the new apprentices' and warriors names happily. "I can't wait til we're apprentices!" Azurekit mewed next to me.

"Yeah, it would be much more fun than sitting in the nursery all day." Silverkit agreed.

I turned my head towards my sisters. I wasn't sure if I understood completely, but what I did know was that I wanted to become an apprentice, then a warrior with all my heart.

* * *

**(A/N) Yay! So the first chapter is done. Sorry it was so short...Btw if you didn't catch on Frozenkit is the main character. Also I am going to take other people's OC's into the story so if you want your OC in the story, just message me and I will pick a few. I don't know how many yet, but I'll say on the next update.**


End file.
